


A Roach By Any Other Name

by NyteFlyer



Category: Donald Strachey - Richard Stevenson
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteFlyer/pseuds/NyteFlyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about this guy looked vaguely familiar....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Roach By Any Other Name

“I would not like to be reborn a cockroach,” Timmy said, watching with horrified fascination as Donald pulled off a shoe and dropped to his knees, stalking the insect as it scurried across the kitchen floor.

“Shhhh! You’ll spook him,” Donald not-quite-whispered. “Besides, I didn’t think Catholics were all that much into the whole reincarnation scene.”

“We’re not. I’m simply speculating.  Just think what a sad life it would be, lurking in dark corners, scraping out a bare-bones existence, knowing that getting caught means getting killed.”

The roach paused in mid-scurry, seeming to ponder this. Donald slowly raised the shoe in the air above it, face contorted in an exaggerated, one-eyed squint as he took aim, tongue-tip poking out from between his lips, breath held, and….

“Come to think of it, it rather reminds me of someone I know,” Timmy said just as the shoe came down on the floor a good three inches from its target. The roach looked at Donald and Donald looked at the roach. The roach wriggled its antennae. Donald wriggled his eyebrows.  They called it a draw.  

Later that night, once the exterminator had been called and they'd stopped in for drinks with friends, Donald would swear the roach stuck its tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. Timmy would dispute this, of course. But on one thing they both agreed: the roach looked both amused and faintly disgusted just before it disappeared under the counter.

  
Donald thought it might have been a Kennedy, but Timmy wasn't so sure.


End file.
